In general, machine-to-machine (M2M) communication or Machine Type Communication (MTC) may refer to technologies that allow wireless and wired systems to communicate with other devices without any human intervention. M2M communication may use a device such as, for example, a sensor or meter to collect information. The M2M device can communicate via a mobile network (e.g., wireless, wired, hybrid) with an MTC application server (e.g., software program) that can use or request data from the M2M device.
The expansion of mobile networks (e.g., broadband wireless access networks, wide area networks) across the world, along with the increased speed/bandwidth and reduced power of wireless communication, has facilitated the growth of M2M communication. Although the amount of data sent by M2M devices is very small, a large number of these devices connected to a wireless network and used concurrently may increase a data load and overhead expense on a network. Therefore, current techniques for transmitting small data payloads (e.g., machine type communication data) may be inefficient or incompatible with emerging mobile networks.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.